


The Not-So-Fantastic Five

by thyrza



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alien Technology, E-mail, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-23
Updated: 2008-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 20:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thyrza/pseuds/thyrza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Torchwood team gains superpowers, with mixed results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Not-So-Fantastic Five

**Author's Note:**

> For LJ's Writer in a Drawer competition, second round, week three. Winning entry for the prompt 'Superpowers,' with the added challenge element of a book.

TO: Harkness, Jack  
CC: Cooper, Gwen; Harper, Owen; Sato, Toshiko  
FROM: Jones, Ianto  
SUBJECT: Potential causes

According to my research, we may be or have been:

1\. Genetically mutated  
2\. Bitten by a radioactive arachnid  
3\. Exposed to solar radiation  
4\. Secretly aliens from another planet  
5\. Under the influence of hallucinogenic drugs

Will keep looking, but you'd be surprised how hard it is to pick something up when you can't see your own hands.

\--

TO: Jones, Ianto  
CC: Harkness, Jack; Cooper, Gwen; Sato, Toshiko  
FROM: Harper, Owen  
SUBJECT: Re: Potential causes

6\. Completely and utterly daft

Seriously tea boy if I'd known comic books counted as a reliable source I would've used Doc Ock as a reference for my BS.

\--

TO: Harper, Owen  
CC: Harkness, Jack; Sato, Toshiko; Jones, Ianto  
FROM: Cooper, Gwen  
SUBJECT: Re: Potential causes

Owen, last I checked, your BS didn't need references.

Leave Ianto alone, he's only trying to help.

BTW, has anyone figured out how to turn it off yet? I don't think I can sleep tonight if I'm still glowing in the dark. What am I going to tell Rhys??

\--

TO: Jones, Ianto  
CC: Harkness, Jack; Cooper, Gwen; Harper, Owen  
FROM: Sato, Toshiko  
SUBJECT: Re: Potential causes

GUYS I SEEM TO HAVE BROKEN MY KEYBOARD BY HITTING THE SHIFT KEY TOO HARD> I CAN"T WORK LIKE THIS>

IANTO

I"M SORRY ABOUT THAT COFFEE MUG I CRUSHED TOO>

\--

TO: Jones, Ianto  
FROM: Harkness, Jack  
SUBJECT: Re: Potential causes

You know, you defeat the purpose in having x-ray vision.

\--

Much later, Ianto seals the alien device into a storage box and locks it up with a tag reading 'NOT FOR USE.'

"Well, that was interesting," he remarks, locking it away with the growing collection inside Jack's safe.

"A device granting us temporary super powers? Probably a novelty. Some eight year old alien kid's dream toy." Jack grins, elbow edging over to knock into the stack of comic books on the corner of his desk, scattering several onto the floor. " _Whoops_."

Ianto sighs and bends over to pick them up. "I thought your affliction wore off."

"It did." Jack grins wider, leaning back in his chair to enjoy the view. "I don't need super powers ... half the fun's in using my imagination."


End file.
